


Унося прочь

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Memories, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: От него невозможно спрятаться, о нём невозможно забыть.





	Унося прочь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wash Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556443) by [NewWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewWonder/pseuds/NewWonder). 



Ей кажется: она может различить его лицо в клубах пара. Она закрывает глаза.

Льющаяся вода бьёт по лицу, по груди, потоками стекает по животу, лаская кожу так нежно, как ни один мужчина за долгое, долгое время — с тех пор, как…

Северин обрывает эту мысль на середине. Теперь _он_ — маг, всеведающий и всемогущий чародей. Когда-то она считала его добрым волшебником, заботливым и нежным, чьи речи подобны мёду, а руки ласковы, как у любящей матери. Он был столь ласков к ней; он забрал её из того страшного места и пообещал, что она будет счастлива. Он больше не кажется ей ласковым, но для неё он по-прежнему бог. Просто вовсе не добрый.

Человек по имени Джеймс Бонд обещает ей, что она будет свободна. Она не смеет ему верить, но это так приятно — ощущать себя желанной. Джеймс Бонд добр к ней. Он опасен — должно быть, она любит опасность, раз любила когда-то _его_ , — и он силён, и он нежен. Он не способен спасти её, но это не значит, что она не имеет права надеяться. Это так приятно — иногда о чём-то мечтать.

Собственное тело казалось ей увядающим, словно цветок в пустыне _его_ безразличия. Иногда она и вовсе сомневалась в том, что _он_ когда-либо желал её.

А потом добрый человек по имени Джеймс Бонд пришёл к ней, чтобы подарить ей любовь в потоках воды, и теперь она вновь ощущает себя цветущей. Она ощущает себя свободной и чистой в его руках, и будущее на время перестаёт её страшить.

Его ладони скользят по её телу, гладят её бока и бёдра, ласкают её грудь, её ягодицы, так уверенно и в то же время осторожно. Она обхватывает его за шею и смеётся — и Рауль Сильва ухмыляется ей из-за плеча Джеймса Бонда.

Она вздрагивает — но в заполненной клубами пара душевой уже вновь нет никого, кроме них двоих.

— Что такое? — спрашивает её добрый человек, и она мотает головой.

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает она. Рауль Сильва неодобрительно цокает языком и проводит пальцем по линии шеи доброго человека, а затем склоняет голову и прижимается губами его к блестящей от воды коже, не отрывая тёмного взгляда от Северин. 

В его глазах она видит тот недобрый блеск, которого привыкла бояться куда больше, чем заряженного пистолета в его руке.

Его руки движутся по телу доброго человека, по гладкой груди и крепким мышцам пресса, легко касаются члена, уже налитого кровью.

«Нет! — хочет закричать она. — Нет, он мой, не трогай его! Он и так совсем скоро будет твоим, так зачем отнимать его у меня сейчас?»

Он улыбается. Он полностью обнажён, мокрые выбеленные волосы облепляют его голову. Он возвышается над ними — такой огромный, больше, чем в жизни, и вдвое более страшный. Он впивается губами в шею Бонда, и Северин помнит, как этот рот сводил её когда-то с ума. Её охватывает страх и ревность, и она вцепляется отчаянно в плечи Бонда, прячет лицо, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

Это далеко не первый раз, когда между ней и её мужчиной оказывается кто-то другой. Она постаралась забыть о том, что ей приходилось делать в борделе и с кем, — но всё это воскресало в памяти ослепительной вспышкой, когда _он_ приводил к ней других мужчин и держал её, и смотрел, как они трахают её.

Однако в эти моменты он становился более оживлённым, чем когда-либо. Он не прикасался к себе, даже не расстёгивал брюки, но кончал через мгновение после того мужчины, который трахал её.

Она не кончала никогда.

Она задавалась вопросом: зачем он делал это с ней? Неужели её одной не было достаточно? Её тела не было для него достаточно?

Однажды он трахал её сам, медленно и обстоятельно, прикасаясь к её телу так, словно создал его сам, безошибочно находя все чувствительные точки, заставляя вздрагивать и стонать. Он шептал ей на ухо поэтичные непристойности о её красоте, восхищался упругостью её груди и горячей влажностью между её бёдер, и его дыхание не сбивалось ни на миг, пока другой мужчина вбивался в него сзади.

Она не трогала тех, кто трахал её по _его_ приказу. Но того мужчину, который трахал его самого, она выследила и убила, отстрелив ему член и раздавив острым каблуком его яйца.

После того, как _он_ трахал её вдвоём с другим мужчиной, она перестала задаваться вопросами и начала бояться.

Она помнила, впрочем, один раз, когда ей было почти хорошо. Когда она почти почувствовала себя вновь любимой. Он уложил её голову себе на колени, расправив её волосы густой чёрной волной, и велел смотреть ему в глаза. “Я хочу, чтобы ты не отводила взгляд”, — сказал он, и она не отводила. В этот момент она любила его всем сердцем и не желала смотреть ни на кого другого.

Северин чуть не подскочила, ощутив между ног мягкое прикосновение губ и едва уловимое — языка. Но _он_ смотрел ей в глаза, улыбаясь, и Северин бросило в жар. Она не видела лица того, что целовал, вылизывал и теребил умелыми пальцами её плоть в ту ночь, хотя по нежности прикосновений не сомневалась, что это была женщина. Но Северин не думала о ней; глядя в глаза _ему_ , чувствуя, как он перебирает её волосы, она представляла, что её ласкают его пальцы и его губы. Ей было тепло и спокойно в его руках, и удовольствие нарастало внутри медленной сокрушительной волной.

Это был последний раз, когда она чувствовала себя в безопасности рядом с ним.

Добрый человек чуть хмурится, и Северин думает, что ему нет нужды знать всё это. Рауль Сильва согласно кивает из-за его плеча.

Она ждёт его призрачного прикосновения, охваченная ужасом пополам с предвкушением, но ничего не происходит. Северин закрывает глаза, позволяя воде унести прочь её страхи и воспоминания. 

Для смерти есть завтрашний день. Сегодняшний — только для любви.


End file.
